Fanboys Are Slaves
by HappyJunjou
Summary: Everyon knows Nagihiko and Rima fights are an everyday thing. But what if it's gone too far and he gets punished for something he never did? This isn't a normal punsihment either. Now Nagihiko knows what's it's like for Rima's fanboys. It's hell.T in case
1. Preview

**Alright! So I still am stuck on the battle, and I have no idea how to make it happen! Any help possible on epic battle scenes would make me really happy! . So since I can't post another chapter until I think of something...I don't want to disappoint so I'll give you a preview! Another Rimahiko story (Obviously!) I call this one "Fanboys are Slaves" It's mainly in Nagi's POV! I want to give you guys a little preview, and I hope you enjoy, because I have really high hopes for this one! I love it so much. I don't know if anyone already has a plot like this one, but that would make me really sad...T_T Enjoy!**

**It all started that one horrible day...It wasn't like any other normal day, because gradually...everything took a turn for the worst.**

I don't know how I got stuck in this mess. It's not like it was my fault anyways! I hardly even talk to Rima, mainly because she hates me, but still...why can't other people see that? Because of other's assumptions, now I'm stuck here in something I never thought I'd be stuck in. Worse yet, I can't get out of it without having my head chewed off by HER.

**It wasn't either of their faults, but jealousy caused a big mess.**

"They seem pretty close." A boy hissed to the rest of the group, all decked out in their "I Love Rima!" Tee-shirts.

"It pisses me off." Another replied, gritting his teeth. They all vented out their rage about the situation to each other, ranting about all the things they disliked about HIM.

"He already has all the rest of the girl in school!" Another cried, stomping his foot in frustration as tears started to well up in his eyes. He bit his lip. "This needs to stop. NOW!"

"I have an idea!" A boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes exclaimed, smirking slightly. The boys suddenly stopped all their ranting to direct their attention to the boy who's voice made the statement of their hope.

"Let's hear it!"

**It was all because of that stupid plan, and sooner or later she was bound to find out.**

"Because of you I lost them all!" She hissed, balling her hands into fists. Her face was flushed in frustration and anger. Her teeth were gritted, and she looked as if she were about to pounce. She was seething in anger, and if I hadn't known any better, I'd have thought she were some kinda rare new species of animal. If she were an animal she'd be a wild one of course.

"I didn't do anything."I stated calmly, which pissed her off even more. She hadn't when I was calm about everything, and I knew this. That's why it was so fun to do, but maybe one of these days I might actually regret pushing her buttons too much.

"You better start writing your will because..." I didn't wait to hear the rest, and quietly started heading out the door.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked. She was probably mad I didn't stick around to hear the rest of her predictable threats. Yeah, I know. You're gonna kill me and stuff...drown me, slit my throat, feed me to mountain lions...I heard it all before. But I didn't dare say this, in fear that she may really do all those things. Especially in her angry condition at this moment. I had to be cautious, and expect anything. Not that I actually thought it'd be different from the rest of the times she got mad at me, which was pretty often making me already used to this kind of behavior.

**But he should have expected the unexpected.**

Suddenly her face which was previously twisted in a horrifying anger, turned...normal. She breathed in deeply, letting the air calm herself down. Her face gradually turned back to the normal almost ghostly pale color she wore everyday. She unclenched her fists bringing them gently to her sides and smiled sweetly, which actually caught me off-guard. Seriously? She was smiling now? That's kinda...scary.

I cautiously took a step away. Her sweet smile quickly changed into something else...something that pained me to see. It had morphed into a mischevious smirk. Oh No. That meant trouble, and when there's trouble with Rima...it's always the worst. Oh god please save me. Now I wasn't doubting her slitting my throat or drowning me anymore. That smirk really made me think she could do it, and get away with it.

"I just thought of a solution." She giggled, "It's only fair that if you chased away EACH!" She pounded her fist on the desk, reddening again with a distorted look on her face. This time I had already gotten used to her overly fearsome expressions, and shrugged my shoulders. "AND EVERY ONE OF MY FANBOYS." *Cough* slaves..." Then you should have to pay me back for it."

I shurgged and glanced at her, holding back a laugh. Seriously?

"You want me to pay you for them?" I thought she'd give me a lot worse... After all, they were her PRECIOUS servants/fanboys, and I was pretty wealthy. I lived in a mansion. I at least expected her to make me do/give her something that would affect me in some way. It really wouldn't kill me if I gave her $200. Although I should consider myself lucky for getting off so easily.

She chuckled and her lips formed into that same weird devious smile. "Fujisaki...you didn't honestly think that THAT was what I meant, did you?"

"Umm...kinda?" I answered honestly. Well at least I was being honest. Rima was REALLY creeping me out now.

"Well...I think it'd be better if you pay me back in a more...creative...way. You know?" I gave her a weird look as though she were insane. She hadn't caught my look, so I spoke out what it was supposed to mean.

"No...I don't know what you mean."

"A creative way that would be of course benefitial to me." She added selfishly, ignoring my comment as if I wasn't there. Hey! Don't ignore me! You are talking about how you're going to punish ME for something I never did, aren't you?

"I don't get it."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. And I thought you were the smart ass. You're dumber than you portray academically." She grinned a catlike grinning, enjoying the insults she through at me. It was kinda funny how she insulted me as if I really cared what she said about me. I didn't really mind being called a smart ass.

**She had planned something for him...something horrible...**

"To make up for thefanboys I have lost, you are to be my slave!" She exclaimed, grinning wide as the Cheshire Cat. It was pretty creepy. Rima, this is not the time, save that look for Halloween.

It took me a while to soak in what she said, before breaking out into panic.

**Do you think he'll survive what's coming for him?**

By the way things are going right now, I don't think I'll live to see the next day. I'm not sure I want to, because I know it will be another day of torture with the chibi devil.

**Do you like it? Thoughts? It's mainly in Nagi's POV. Have you ever seen something similar to it before? I just thought of it a few months ago, while playing the game "Trash" with cards. That's the most fun card game eva!**


	2. Suspicions

**ALRIGHT GUYS! Sorry for that long long wait! I wanted to wait until school was over to start writing these, and it's finally over! So here it is!**

***Chapter 1***

I don't know how I got stuck in this mess. It's not like it was my fault anyways! I hardly even talk to Rima, mainly because she hates me, but still...why can't other people see that? Because of other's assumptions, now I'm stuck here in something I never thought I'd be stuck in. Worse yet, I can't get out of it without having my head chewed off by HER.

_May 30, 2010 5:00 A.M_

Today was just another day, just like any other. I woke up earlier than I had expected and was prepared for school earlier than I needed to be. Rhythm of course had to keep pestering me to play with him, although he knew I'd say no. Temari on the other hand, sat drinking traditional japanese tea, which Rhythm had claimed to be boring and lame. I sighed heavily.

There really was absolutely nothing to do. It had only been 5 months since we had fought against Ikuto, and we had graduated Seiyo Elementary 2 months ago. Now everything was just about...normal. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Sure, we had to take care of an X-egg once in a while, but now they were a piece of cake. Everything was pretty much easy going now...well except one thing. Everyday the chibi devil would still scream her head off at me, making my life a bit more difficult. Not that I'm saying I don't like it, because from my opinion it's fun. Her reaction is so over dramatic, and I actually may think that it's the highlight of my day.

"I'm leaving." I announced to no one in particular, knowing that my mother and the housekeeper were probably still asleep. I swiftly turned the doorknob and locked up before heading out to school, knowing that I'd be the first there.

_May 30, 2010 5:30 A.M_

"Good morning Fujisaki-kun." Tsukasa, Tadase's uncle, greeted cheerfully. Tsukasa's uncle always kinda creeped me out...he just had that kind of creepy aura. Maybe he was just being a happy cheerful guy, but it just seemed a little weird. I wonder if Ikuto was scared of him. After all, this is the same cat obsessed Tsukasa, right? I kinda felt sorry for Ikuto. I know I wouldn't want a 20-30 year old man all over me, just cause me character transformation was a cat man.

"Good morning." I repeated. Of course he would be the only one here. As the headmaster Tsukasa was always here. Heck, I wonder if he slept at the school.

"You're here awfully early, aren't you?"

"I'm a morning person." I replied, shrugging.

"I wish I could say the same for your classmates, but many of them just won't get to school on time." And now was the time I was supposed to slip away while he ranted about the problems he had with other students. I honestly don't know why teachers do that. They talk to you about other students as if it's your problem.

"...and Hinamori-san always comes into class with half her breakfast hanging out of the side of her mouth. Honestly, I don't know what to do with these kids sometimes..." I decided to skip listening in on the rest of his complaints, and sneaked off to homeroom. Of course, as always, no one was there yet, not even the teacher, so I sat at my desk. I pulled out my books, notebooks, notes, and stuff that I'd need for the day and shoved them inside my bag. I sighed heavily wondering what to do. Why did it have to be so boring? Now I'm starting to wish that I actually brought Rhythm with me, but he insisted so much on teaching Temari to have fun once in a while.

I slipped out a book from my bag entitled "The History Of 1763-1770" Yes, I know. It was a very boring book, which is exactly why I brought it. I imagined that if I just slept for an hour, everything would be fine. No one would notice anyways. I'd wake up right before anyone came. I opened the book to chapter 22, and started reading about the Sugar Act of the 13 colonies in America and England. After a while, I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open anymore, constatly flinting them closed and blinking them open. I decided to let sleep take over me, and lost conscience.

_May 30, 2010 8:00 A.M_

"Hey. Is that idiot up yet? Honestly, I don't know why you even bother."

"Nagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...Nagiiiiiiiiiii...Wakeeeee Upppp..." My eyes blinked open as I felt something poke my cheek. "Look. He woke up!" The pink haired girl stared down at me cheerfully and grinned. "Good morning!" The girl next to her sighed coldly and glared at me.

"Get up." She ordered. I yawned and wiped the sleepiness from my face. She gave me a quick glare/glance before turning back to the chalkboard. I shrugged before turning back to Amu in realization.

"Crap. Did class start already?" As soon as she started shaking her head I automatically felt relieved. I'd never slept in class before, and I didn't want tot start now. I heard a Rima whisper to herself "What a nerd", and smiled.

"Do you enjoy eavesdropping on people, Rima?" Her face reddened a bit and she growled, angry. She gritted her teeth slightly and balled her hands into fists, but surprisingly didn't retaliate. Maybe getting written up and the 3 detentions from last time, taught her a bit of a lesson.

"Class was just about to start. That's why I woke you up." Amu answered, getting back to our conversation.

"Thanks, Amu. You're a good friend." She grinned, happy to get a compliment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rima's left hand twitch and transform back into a fist. She must have been angry at Amu and my relationship.

"Come on, Amu! Talk to me too! We are best friends, right?" She persuaded, with a hopeful look in her eyes, but knowing Amu, she'd try to meet her halfway and get her needs fufilled at the same time. Meaning, she'd try and get us to be friends. Personally, I wouldn't mind being friends with Rima. It'd give me lots of benefits, Not getting screamed at, Not getting my head ripped off, etc. But we all already know that she'd mind a lot.

"How about we all talk together." Amu suggested. Rima's face automatically fell. She glanced at me with a disgusted look, and whined to Amu about everything.

"Aaammmuuu! But I don't want to talk with HIM." She complained. Amu sweatdropped, shooting me a pleading look. I took the hint and sighed.

"Well...I have to go...get something. See you later, Amu." I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Rima. It wasn't worth it. If she had a problem with me, I'd be okay with that, even if it was extremely stupid. But I really didn't want to get involved in anything TOO deep. Sure I'd tease her once in a while, but at least I didn't dig a hole too deep for myself.

"See you Nagi!" Amu called, waving her hand. With that, I made my way out the door and didn't come back until class began.

_May 30, 2010 1:00 P.M_

I neatly settled my books in the top shelf of my locker, before grabbing the ones I'd need for periods 6,7, and 8. I was just about to make a grab for my math book, but my locker closed on me. I sighed in irritation, already knowing what kind of chibi devil would do just anything to irritate me. And there stood the chibi devil.

"You know why I'm here don't you?" She asked through gritted teeth. NOW why was she mad at me? What did I do this time? I haven't seen her since this morning, and I didn't do anything to her then. All I did was "forget" to say goodbye to her. Like she'd care about that anyways.

"Actually, I don't." I replied. I checked around her to make sure everyone else was still at their lockers too. I couldn't afford to be late for my next class. I've never been late before. Great. This girl was taking up all my time, and now the last of everyone was leaving. I re-opened my locker and shoved my last book into my bag. I then quickly shut the locker door and tried to make my way around her. She stuck her hand out in front of me, to stop me.

"Look. I don't have the time. I need to get to class."

"Well make time. NOW." She demanded. I sighed and turned to her, in irritation. This better be fast and I mean really fast. I have better things to do than talk to HER.

"You've got 3 minutes." I breathed. She shot me an icy glared and sucked in a sharp breath.

"I have as much time as I want."

"What do you need."

"You to back away from Amu. She is MY best friend. Stay away from her." I silently laughed to myself. That's what this is about? I don't have the time to talk about Amu. Besides, she acts as if I'm actually going to do as she says. What am I? A peasant under Queen Rima's rules. I'm sorry, but that's not the way it works, and Rima is most definitely far from being a queen. Even if she acts like one, it doesn't mean she is one.

"Whatever." I replied quickly. I finally made my way around her and hurried to the end of the hall. I stopped and turned back to her. I watched her stand there with a grin of accomplishment. My frown turned into a nasty smirk of my own.

"By the way" I called happily, "'Whatever' doesn't mean 'Yes'" Her smile turned into a frown as she glared at me angrily. But I didn't do anything about it. I happilly made my way to the corner of the hall and hurried to class. For some reason I saw a boy peeking out from the wall as I neared the corner of the hall. It seemed as if he was watching us. I already knew it was too far for him to have heard us, but he probably saw the whole thing. Not that anything happened. Wait. Was that Kirishima-kun?

I shook my head and shoved the situation to the back of my mind. Like it even mattered in the first place.

_May 30, 2010 3:00 P.M_

It was now 8th period. Great. Rima was in my class AND she sat next to me in this class. She's probably going to give me hell about earlier. I sighed and took my seat, trying to avoid eye contact with the mini devil sitting next to me. I felt a sharp nudge into my ribs, and whipped around.

"What's your problem?" She growled angrily at me. Just as I expected...she's pissed off at me. Just great. Now I have to face THIS for a whole hour.

"I am trying to pay attention. I suggest you do the same in class." I replied in a clever manner. Nice one Nagi.

"There are more important matters to me than school." She explained before grabbing my shoulders to force me to face her. Normally I would fight back, win easily, and plant myself foward facing the teacher, but I was too tired to put up with her, so I face the vicious girl.

"Well there aren't to me."

"Nerd."

"I'm sorry I want to do something with my life instead of ending up HOMELESS." She snarled like a wild dog, and if I didn't know any better I'd think she were one. After all, she looked as if she wanted to bite me. It took all my willpower not to burst out into laughter. She'd probably kill me along with the teacher if I did. The last thing I need is my first detention.

"What did you say?" She demanded, shocked at how for once I actually could come out with such a cruel comment. Lucky for me she was loud enough for everyone to hear...including the teacher. I faced foward as if nothing happened and stared at the teacher, before glancing up at Rima as if I was confused about the situation and why she was halfway yelling.

"Mashiro-san, I would like you to join me afterschool. You have earned yourself a detention." The teacher announced grimly. Rima's face turned into a mask of shock and irritation. She gave me a wild glance before turning back to the teacher.

"B-but..what about hi-"

"Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun was only trying to pay attention. I do not tolerate for students whom blame others for their faults. Double detention."

"Purpleh-" She started through gritted teeth.

"Name calling. Triple Detention." Her face fell in defeat. She walked back to her seat slowly, with eyes glued to the floor. She didn't look back up at me the rest of the period,but seemed to be grumbling some curses to herself. I suggest that teacher watches out before the little one here murders her.

"I ought to go over there and-" I heard a voice grumble angrily to the other. I glanced around my shoulder to see a boy who was shaking his fist angrily and motioning over to me. I turned stealthily, hoping he wouldn't notice. I then stared back at him from the corner of my eye, so that they could not possibly see me watching.

"No! Don't! Taro-kun said that he'd help us! So just wait! He said he'd talk to..." The boy trailed off mentioning another student's name in which I was not able to hear.

"I don't care about him, Taro-kun, Haru-kun, or Akito-kun. I can't wait that long!" The boy protest clenching his hand into a tight fist as if he were wishing he was punching someone square in the jaw. He seemed so angry that it wouldn't be so hard to believe that someone like him would get up and pick a fight in the middle of class.

"I know how you feel. They're just so close. It irritates me." A thrid boy added, obviously aggrivated at...something. I sighed in relief realizing it wasn't me. I mean seriously, who was I close to in this class. None of the guardians were in this class with the exception of Rima. I was most definitely NOT close to HER in any way. Zilch. Nada. I still couldn't help but become engrossed in their strange yet interesting conversation. Jealous of someone?

"What irritates you?' I interrupted with an amused expression on my face. They all galred at me like it was none of my buisness, and they were right, it wasn't, but it was still pretty hilarious to watch the 3 boys scatter away from me and get all defensive.

"What the hell are you talking about?' The first boy asked, playing dumb. He didn't seem very good at it, considering that even an amature like Amu at theater performances could see right through something silly like the fake act he was putting on. Not very good at hiding things, eh?

"We were just debating what kind of dog Suzuki-kun should get." The second boy covered for him, motioning over to the third boy. This boy was a bit better, but still...I heard their whole conversation. There was nothing they could hide from me now.

"Oh really?" I faked kindness, "Well, I'd try Border Collies. They're great with kids and other animals and are very playful." I turned on my heel, and headed out the door at the chime of the bell, but not before hearing the first boy scoff as soon as my back was turned on them. So they do have something against me. Now the only mystery was what? What was their problem?

***Narrator POV***

"They seem pretty close." A boy hissed to the rest of the group, all decked out in their "I Love Rima!" Tee-shirts.

"It pisses me off." Another replied, gritting his teeth. They all vented out their rage about the situation to each other, ranting about all the things they disliked about HIM.

"He already has all the rest of the girl in school!" Another cried, stomping his foot in frustration as tears started to well up in his eyes. He bit his lip. "This needs to stop. NOW!"

"I have an idea!" A boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes exclaimed, smirking slightly. The boys suddenly stopped all their ranting to direct their attention to the boy who's voice made the statement of their hope.

"Let's hear it!"

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Where are you going this summer?**

**2. Who is your favorite American celebrity?**

**Peace out!**


End file.
